


...and now I want you

by Serenittybittydipity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Post-High School, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenittybittydipity/pseuds/Serenittybittydipity
Summary: Life after graduation in a small town with nowhere to go presents very few options of excitement. He's the one guy who transferred in during the last semester. She's the one who should've had a full-ride to Yale and married off to her best friend. All that frustration's gotta go somewhere.
Relationships: Implied erehisu, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Floch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	...and now I want you

He always has that damn smirk on his face every time she comes.

Both in the literal and euphemistic sense.

Her expression never changes, always pursed, always aggravated, but just subtly enough that you wouldn't be able to read it unless you know how to decipher the lines in her poker face and knew how to get under her skin.

For everyone else, Mikasa Ackerman is an unreachable iron wall. Gorgeous to look at, desirable on all accounts, and sharper than any tack in a hardware store. Floch would know since he moved to in to help his cousin Mike Zackarius with the car shop.

It isn't always you meet a girl who doesn't mind taking her clothes off only to tie them around her hips and not mind the black stains of car oil on her skin. Since laying eyes on her, all Floch cared about was cracking her head open like a walnut and pour out its machinations onto his floor for him to play with and figure out.

Then he found out she was set to go to Yale or Harvard or whatever Ivy league, cash dump college he knew only someone like her would make a stepping stone in a career. Somewhere definitely not wherever he was headed. Much of that curiosity was shoved to the back of his mind and he settled on the not so subtle pictures he'd taken of her while she worked on car engines and filters on his phone to jack off to when the nights got boring.

So imagine his surprise when he finds her at the only bar in town on her eighteenth birthday, nursing a sad Old Fashioned--because this was fucking Shiganshina and no one cared if you drank at age 16 or 21--and looking worse for wear.

The bar was only another side gig. Just another fun little distraction. You can only find distractions in a dead end. So foregoing the shift stacking crates in the back, Floch likes his chances of finally cracking that walnut. Her iron facade was so sad looking.

She's just so easy to read.

She hardly said a word but Floch's been paying attention all semester and until past graduation. Floch's only decent friend in the new town was Mikasa's sole connection to the social world, Eren Jaeger. You would have to be an idiot not to know she was entirely and pathetically obsessed with him, chasing after his shadow like it would provide her the only reason for living. You would have to be an even bigger idiot to believe she ever had a chance with him, given how little he gave a shit for her outside of calling her one of his best friends. 

It was obvious to everyone save Jaeger how Mikasa vyed for his attention. And it was painfully obvious to Floch that as soon as Historia Reiss announced she was going to study cross country that Eren was going to chase after her, given how firm his belt was tied around her hips.

Sure enough, not even a full month after graduation, Floch helped Eren pack his belongings and wished him good luck. Eren clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him for not judging him. Mikasa had been mysteriously somewhere anywhere but there when Eren proudly mentioned his intentions to find Historia and marry her. 

Floch had to admit Eren was an ass. But he couldn't blame his heart for chasing after the blonde girl. Almost everyone had been half in love with her. It was wilder to hear the rumor she and Eren had done it before graduation actually held merit.

Two months after graduation, the town became marginally less interesting since everyone Floch had seen had gone off to college or were messing around the stupid side of the street. 

Mikasa should have been off on the other side of the country too.

And yet she didn't go.

She was back in that pathetic little pub, looking so pathetically alone, Floch couldn't believe his eyes, but ultimately realized her coming back made perfect sense.

Where else could she go? Somewhere else without Eren? 

So he flagged down Flegel and had him serve him a shot of whiskey and refill Mikasa's old fashioned and got comfy at her side.

She didn't say a word. Neither did he. 

Until she turned and glared at him and demanded quite rudely, "Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to ask me to fuck? Which is it?"

The sound of her hissing at him in the bleak and hot, late August evening wasn't unlike the sound of a hammer finally cracking something open.

Floch smirked wide, downed his whiskey, and grabbed her around the wrist before saying, "Alright, then."

Now it's easy. Almost too easy. To picture her sprawled on his bed, legs spread, and teeth biting at him to get a move on. He much prefers her when she gets impatient. Likes the way her face lights up away from that pathetic look of dejected loneliness and into something more recognizable.

He never tells her his schedule but she always seems to know when he's made it back home and when he's frustrated enough. Her quick rap on his door never made him leap off his bed fast enough to let her in, which only adds to the impatience, that dirty look she always has on her face even though she's the one seeking him out.

Floch only needs to smirk before she pushes him in, and their clothes leave a trail on the ground before he's got her bent over the side of the couch, legs spread wide for him to fall to his knees and bury his face in her pussy.

She breaks another lamp, promises vainly to buy him another one, before coming, loud and hard on his tongue.

"Sure," he says, after she stops twitching, ass up in the air. He wipes his mouth and pulls his belt from around his hips to lightly crack the leather against one of her ass cheeks. "But make sure it's a plastic one next time."

Mikasa moans something incoherent before she pushes herself off the couch to land on her knees in front of him, lips parting to invite him in. Floch can't get enough of her and that dark look in her eyes, smirk blowing wide when she moans around the widest part of his length and makes little gagging sounds as he uses her.

When he comes, its quick, almost unsatisfying, if not for the way she glares up at him under the white strings of his cum. He always shrugs, nonchalant before jerking his chin at her and they take the next part to his bed where he lets her tie his arms to the bed post and let her go for a ride.

Mikasa is an iron wall everywhere except in here, he notices. He has no problem having his own shirt thrown over his face if he can subtly shift his chin under the fabric to let him enough room to watch as she rubs herself against his cock. He's never particularly cared that she calls Eren's name out whenever she ruts against him until she seizes up and falls over. He knows she's using him. Knows so well that he swears his heart stops when she suddenly shivers as she grinds down and moans...

" _Oh, Floch..."_

and he knows she knows it too because she suddenly stops, her eyes wide and lips not bitten tight between her teeth before she looks down at him.

A bright blush stains her cheeks as their eyes meet and Floch gapes, "...Did you...?"

"I-I said fuck!" She says quickly, her hands pressing hard on his abs as she starts up her previous rhythm again, only rougher and jerkier. It doesn't distract him enough. 

He smirks wider, pleasure coiling in his chest as well as his gut. "Did you, though?"

"Yes," she grunts, but she's refusing to look down at him, short hair swinging around her temples. Some people complained since she practically buzzed her hair since Eren left. Floch doesn't mind it at all. "I did. Now quiet."

He can't though. Not since she did. Because that was like the second strike of the hammer ringing in his ears. And he wants to hear it again.

"But are you sure?" Floch asks, grinning up at her as she tries to focus on grinding her hips down on him. "Positive?"

"Yes," Mikasa groans, eyebrows furrowed tight and she almost looks embarrassed. "I am. Shut up."

"Hm," he hums, squeezing his own abs to meet her thrusts, eyes falling down to where his cock lays pressed against his belly while she rubs her clit on the underside. Slick. Wet. Utterly delicious. "I only ask... because it kind of sounded like..."

"Well, it wasn't!" Mikasa shoots back, this time meeting his gaze, aggravated. She's still grinding on him. His grin can't get any bigger. "As if I would ever have a reason to."

Floch shrugs, wrists testing the cloth holding him back from touching her. She never knew how to do the knots right. He just keeps his hands up because it makes her stay afterward. Now, though. It would be stupid to let her think she's in control.

"Whatever you say," he says slyly, waiting until her eyes closed and her head rolled back in pleasure. He tugs and his wrists go free, fingers inching for her hips.

"Mikasa."

She gasps, head snapping up when she feels his grip on her hips. Her eyes are wide, a shocked moan bursting out of her when he begins to roll up harder against her. It's easy to watch her lose control, she never really had it to begin with. All she can do is whine and fail to string protests together, falling forward until her breasts rub on his chest and her fingers try and fail to push his arms off.

Her attempts to throw him off fail, falling prey to the onslaught he was now furiously rubbing up against her. Harsh breaths spit out between his teeth as his abs burn to keep the pace, and its going to leave him sore tomorrow he knows, but he keeps going.

It's easier to know when her hips start obeying him because there's more give to their thrusts, less resistance. Mikasa's moans burn out with more abandon, heavy and guttural as he jerks her back and forth over his cock. 

"F...F...Fl..." 

He hears it as she begins to dig her fingernails into his chest and shoulders, pinpoints of itchy pain that only makes him more mad to make her come. The filthy squelching of their flesh making more wet fluids pour of of her makes his skin feel hot. He knows she's close now. Because she's stopped trying to hold herself up.

And yet for him it isn't enough. Not when her forehead lands on his collarbone and her cries start to hitch in volume and cadence. Not even when her legs clench around his hips and her back bows over him. Even less when he sees her head fly up, face pinched and mouth wide open to let out a harsh cry of deliverance.

Because even then her mouth refuses to take the shape of his name. So if he has to write the letters of it from his tongue into the roof of her mouth, then he will.

He rolls them over as she goes limp, arms and legs splaying over his black duvet, her head rolling over the edge of a pillow. He's still breathing tight, the frustration of pausing caught in a bubble under his ribcage as he pushes himself up and plants his knees under her legs and on either side of her hips.

"Fl..." Mikasa mumbles as she comes to, eyes frenzied as his fingers go down to scoop much of her slick onto his palms. Her dark eyes blink, gaze going down to where he now rubs her cum all over his stiffened cock. It's a swift series of pumps he gives himself before he wipes his palms on her thighs and pushes her legs up and over her chest a bit. 

The faint light of the streetlamp outside his bedroom window is just enough for him to see how her cunt still twitches softly, wet pubic hair dripping. His eyes only care about that gaping little entrance where he had filthy thrust his fingers and tongue in there not even a full hour ago. 

"Floch..." 

He hears just as he lets one of her legs go to position himself right at her entrance. He looks up, has to jerk his chin to get his bangs off his line of sight, before he sees her staring at him, disbelieving.

"I heard you that time," he says, smirking again. Mikasa blinks. "Gotta say, Mikasa, I like fucking you a lot more when you're saying my name instead of Eren's."

"What do you th--AH!"

He sheaths himself inside her in one go, marveling in the way her voice cries out, and he only has to briefly adjust his position so his legs are spread enough he can let his groin appreciate every bit of friction from her skin, before flexing his ass and pulling back out.

"Floch!" Mikasa cries out. Music to his ears. Just as he slams back in. The bed moves. Her breasts move. Mikasa yelps. The angle is off and he doesn't like how her lips curl, as if pained. So he wiggles his hips some, trying to find the right fit. Sweat rolls down his cheek. And he pushes her legs up higher on the third stroke.

Mikasa cries out again, but it's less sharp. Something about it makes the muscles in his hips twitch and he does it again. That's it.

"Flo--Oh!"

He starts fucking her like this, hips bouncing up and it kind of reminds him a little of the way those strippers at the downtown strip club move their hips. But it works. A little part of him thinks about maybe driving down there to study a little more intently. Mostly because it's fun to watch.

But more because right now, Mikasa's legs are trembling fiercely under his hold, and her moans are so loud and good.

"What was that, Mikasa?" He asks, and he likes how good his own voice sounds, likes how good her heat clenches and spasms around his cock. This is a perfect road to the best kind of climax. He just needs to crack her open.

She twists her head and gasps, mouth open and tongue loose in her mouth. Floch drops his head down and by simply guiding his weight on his knees, he can finally dig his tongue in hers and start reminding her who is the one who was fucking her so good.

Her fingers gnarl in his hair. The pull and dig on his scalp in a way that hurts and makes him bounce his hips with more force. Her next cry rattles his teeth, but her tongue meets his slice for slice. The next strike of his cock into her cunt has her rip her lips off him to scream again, only this time, it was just what he wants to hear.

"Floch!! Oh! OH! FL--OH!"

That feeling of victory does nothing to slow him down, not even to sit back and marvel, not even to get him to slow down and make her scream with even more impatience. He doesn't think his legs and abs will hold him if he does anyway. So he presses his arms against the crook of her knees and fully plants his weight on his hands on the bed, making each squeak of the mattress squeal even louder as he doubles down, less on force and more on speed.

Mikasa shrieks in his ear, her fingers scrambling to grab hold of his neck and shoulder. All he needs now... 

Floch noses his way down to her breast, lips finding her nipple before sucking down hard.

Mikasa's walls clamp down, going spastic as he thrusts, thrusts, oh fuck, thrusts until the head of his cock catches on something and she whines, "Floch!" In such a deliciously long cry that it pulls at his insides and Floch comes with a shout against her chest.

His smirk is so wide when she glares at him fifteen minutes later, wet and reeking of sex and him and all the punishment her impatience was seeking. It widens when she tries to hobble her way to the bathroom to clean up the mess of his spunk pouring down her thighs. 

It softens when she sits back on the edge and refuses to meet his gaze, eyes no longer ashamed, and possibly just a bit shy.

"Help me with the sheets and I'll make you breakfast."

And she says nothing. Nods. He says nothing. And marvels at the mess they made of the both of their heads cracked open on his bedroom floor. 

Damn, now he has to convince her Mikasa Forster sounds a million times better in his head than Mikasa Jaeger ever did in hers.


End file.
